


Nothing

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Horror, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last moments before you lose yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Susanoo_no_Mikoto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanoo_no_Mikoto/gifts).



Nothing. And then everything. Your own mind still dulled by ice, obliterated, and your body filled with a mind greater than anything you could ever have imagined. Your limbs jerking at the impulse of some control that is not yours, and yet something that is within you, for you can distinguish it from the hands and restraints that hold you down. _Those_ , you might escape. _This_ is part of you, and you know now that you belong to it forever.

And just enough of you left to remember, to know that something is terribly, irrevocably wrong. 

And then, nothing. Everything.


End file.
